


Cold

by frausorge



Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-25
Updated: 2003-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Sometimes he'd rather be out with better company.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimers:_ This didn't happen.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 16, 2017.

God hates a coward, and Almanzo'll drive twenty-four miles twice a weekend in forty below, but long about Wednesday a man can still get lonely. He leaves Prince and Lady behind, walks a shorter route down Second Street and past the stables to Garland's. 

"Frost get your feet?" Almanzo shakes his head, but Cap pushes him onto a chair, pulling off his boots, saying, "Better let me check." 

Underneath the socks his skin is red and healthy. Cap, still squatting in front of him, slides heavy hands over Almanzo's knees. 

"You scared, Wilder?" and Cap's grin flashes. 

"Nope," says Almanzo. 


End file.
